Camp Counselors!
by IWannabeARockstar
Summary: The bohos are going to be camp counselors! I haven't seen any of these, only the bohos going to camp fics, so, read and review! T for eventual stuff.
1. Camp

OK, I finally decided to write this after weeks of thought. There are a lot of RENT fanfictions about the bohos as children or teens going to overnight camp, but I haven't seen one about the bohos as camp COUNSELORS. So, here it goes.

* * *

"Oh, my GOD! I can't believe this! You signed us up to be camp counselors!" shrieked Mimi, at Mark, who just told everyone their summer job, which they happened to need.

"Yeah, I agree with Meems. Oh, my god. Why would you do this? You know I'm not good with kids!" said Roger, putting his arm around Mimi.

Angel was on Mark's side, "I actually think it's a pretty good idea. It can get you money, and counts as volunteer work, so we should try it out."

Collins gaped at the drag queen. But, he knew Angel was right. So everyone packed and left the loft, except Joanne and Maureen.

"Maureen, come on!"

"But, it's the whole summer! I can't even kiss you! And-"

Joanne rolled her eyes, "We're gonna go to Burger King and get lunch."

"I'm in!"

Once they arrived at the camp, they gave the paperwork to director and she showed them where everyone "lived" for the summer.

"Okay, Mark. You're gonna be in charge of boys, ages 9 to 12," and she put Mark by a large, green tent.

"Tom?"

"Collins."

"'Kay, Collins, you're going to be with boys, ages 6 to 8, ok?"

And Collins was left by a cabin.

The director said, "Roger, you're stuck with boys, 13 to 17." And Roger was stuck in the middle of a clump of trees, with a bunch of supplies.

"Joanne? You are going to be with girls, ages 6 to 8? Okay?"

"Of course! I love little kids!"

"Great! You are in that cabin over there." the director looked through her papers.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"You will be with girls, ages 9 to 12. And in that tent."

"Sure!" and the dancer skipped to the tent.

"Maureen?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Older girls, 13 to 17, woods, supplies are there."

"Alrighty!" and the diva ran to woods.

"Almost forgot! Angel! You are with older girls, by Maureen, same age group as her!"

**30 minutes later at the Main Lodge**

"So, you all know your areas, correct?" asked the director, whose name was Laura.

"Yep."

"Okay, your campers will be coming in an hour as you have some food. Oh, and heres your list of campers!"

Everyone grabbed their clipboards and sat at a table, waiting for some dinner.

Maureen flipped through her camper's names:

"Tiffany, Jen, Ariel, Maria, and Amy."

"Ooh! My girls' names are May, Jane, Lea, Emily, and Sara!" said Mimi.

Joanne said, "Nice. I have Grace, Lexi, Kayla, Misty, and Cari."

Roger was bored, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I have Joe, Steve, Rob, Mike, and Edward."

Mark was kind of hyper, "Bob, Brian, Sage, Jamie, and Eric. Collins, what about you?"

Collins sighed, "Uh, Tom, John, Adison, Jojo, and Harry. Ang, 'bout you?"

"I have Mary, Caren, Sally, Jasmine, and Bella."

Maureen smiled, "Let's eat and spend as much time with, uh, each other before the kids come." And she pulled Joanne up from her seat and ran out of the Main Lodge.

* * *

So, love it? Hate it? TELL ME! I need three reviews to ge on! They are food to me!


	2. Campers

Okay, I'm back. I watched RENT till 1 in the moning last night! Anyways, heres the second chapter. This one is kind of boring. Just describes everyone.

* * *

Once everyone was back, Laura said, "It's time to meet your campers!"

The bohos went outside to be face to face with a bunch of children and teens.

Maureen stepped up.

"Hey guys! Can Tiffany, Jen, Ariel, and Maria come to me?"

Roger whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, and Amy!"

5 girls walked up to the diva.

A pale girl with blond braids piped up and said, "Hey! I'm Jen!"

"Tiffany," said a short, stocky girl with red hair and freckles.

"Ariel," said a girl with short, spiky black hair, with red specks. She was wearing a pink, blue, and green plaid hat, black jeans, a coat and chains.

A spanish girl came and quickly spoke, "Hi guys! I'm Maria!"

Then, a thin girl with brown hair came up and said, with a light English accent, "Amy."

"Hey guys! I'm Maureen!"

And they walked over to the woods.

Mark was pushed to the front.

"Uh, Bob, Brian, Sage, Jamie, Eric."

5 boys came up.

They introduced themselves and left.

That happened with everyone until Collins.

"Uh, Tom, John, Harry, Jojo, and Adison," the professor called.

The boys came up, and one caught Collins' eye.

He was a light brown color with no hair, but you could tell it would be black.

Collins bent down and looked at him.

"I'm Harry."

"Are your parents still here? You look familiar."

He nodded and said, "They are right there."

Collins got up and saw the mother and father of Harry. Two people he recognized. Two people that sickened him. The two people were Alison and Benny. Collins had to take care of benny's kid for the whole summer.

Collins marched to his ex-roommate.

"Benjamin Coffen the third," he drawled.

And then Collins got his sense back and yelled, "You had a kid? And didn't tell me?"

"You're a camp counselor? Gee, I didn't think you'd sink THAT low," was the response.

"Shut up."

* * *

Next chapters coming coming up! I decided to add Harry Coffen to make this story more fun! Hee Hee.


	3. Maureen

Ok! Hi people! This chapter is going to focus on Maureen.

Disclaimer: I don't own it for the rest of this story. But, if it turns out that I do, I'll notify you ASAP. :)

* * *

Maureen was staring at the supplies and at the girls.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

Tiffany popped up, "Okay, you have to give everyone there own cloth and have them find two trees that are by each other and tie it around. See? You have to lay in them. Hammocks." The girl demonstrated.

"Ahh, I see. Everyone do what she did," said Maureen.

Jen rolled her eyes and got to work.

Everyone followed.

Maureen was leaning against a tree when Maria said, holding a large cloth, "What about you?"

"Do it for me."

"You're supposed to do it yourself."

"Whatever," and the diva pulled herself up and attempted. After 10 trials and errors, two helpers, one quick daydream about Joanne, Maureen got it done.

But, there was one more huge cloth left.

"What's this?" asked Ariel.

Tiffany piped up, "It's the tarp! We put it over us so we don't get wet!"

Maureen heard this and said, "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Finish it without me." And the drama queen ran off.

She came back when it was done.

"Alright you guys seem done, I'm going to put my stuff together."

When everyone followed and laid on their hammocks, Maureen said, "Okay, we are going to play a game. To know each other. Sort of. Anyways, you have to tell everyone who your crush/boyfriend/girlfriend is. Okay?"

"Yeha, sure, whatever..." was the anwser.

Maureen added, "Who's going to go first?"

"Uh, me, I guess," said Amy, "I'm dating a guy called Jeff." She smirked.

Jen said, "I have a little crush on a guy called Tyler," she saw everyone's disbelieving looks.

"Fine, a HUGE crush on him. Okay? 'Bout you? Maureen?"

Maureen said, "I've been dating someone for a while. Her names Joanne..." she trailed off in a daydream.

"Uh, ew. That's gross. You're a lesbian? Ugh," shuddered Maria.

Maureen's comeback came almost instantly, "Who are you dating? A bug?"

Through this, Ariel was cringing as everyone else was laughing.

When everyone went, Tiffany and Jen went to get dinner for the night, since they missed it.

Maria and Ariel went to the bathroom.

Leaving Amy and Maureen _alone._

"So, Maureen," Amy said, putting her hands on her shoulders, "How much DO you love her?"

* * *

I didn't like how I did this chapter, but, oh, well! I guess I'll have to live with it!


	4. Maureen Part 2

Maureen Part 2

"Huh?" asked Maureen.

"I said, 'How much DO you love her'?" repeated Amy.

"Are you hitting on me or something?"

"Oh, GOD! No!" cried Amy, appaled.

Maureen got up. "Then, what's up?"

"I'm, I-I, I'm..."

"Spit it out!"

Joanne walked up.

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed, pulling Joanne into a deep kiss.

"Mmm, Maureen, stop," said Joanne, "Hey, what are you doing with the girl. Amy. Yeah. If you-" She glared at Maureen.

"Eww! No! I'm trying to get her to tell me something."

"Oh, God," Joanne turned to the teenager, "What did she do to you?"

"Oh! Nothing."

Joanne came up and said, "Hey. You tell me. It's okay. I've probably been through it."

Amy took a sharp intake of breath, "Okay. Um, you know...?" The rest was mumbled.

"Yeah? Keep going."

"I, I think I'm, um. Uh, I'm. Uh, I can't do this!" she whined.

"Tell us!" said Maureen as she shook Amy by the shoulders.

"Fine. Um," she went down to a whisper, "I think I like Ariel."

"Who, that Emo kid?"

"Well, yeah. I only met her an hour ago, but I already have feelings for her."

"As in friendship, or the want to kiss you stage," said Joanne.

"The second one."

Maureen looked grumpy, "Well then tell her, I wanna create a third stage with Pookie!"

"Honeybear, Amy and I still need to talk." Joanne focused on the girl, "Amy, why don't you just go and tell her."

Amy dropped her head, "Fine. Will you come with me?"

"No, I can't you have to go yourself. Come back and tell us what happened. Okay?" said Joanne right before Maureen basically shoved her tongue down her throat.

* * *

Next chaper is going to be Angel's.


	5. Angel

Hi! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while (note: a while is a day for me)

* * *

**Angel**

Angel was walking to her girls, who amazingly did all the work themselves, not letting Angel help because she looked tired.

When it was done, Angel called out, "All right girls! Time to get changed!"

Mary raised her eyebrows, "Already? It's only 9:15!"

"Mary, I said CHANGED, not sleep. We will stay up for a while."

Mary nodded and flipped her red hair out of the way, though it was too short to stay behind her shoulders, so it just came back.

When everyone was changed and in bed, because it was cold, Angel went to the bathroom to get changed into a soft, white cotton button up sleeping shirt and pants. But left the wig on.

Angel touched her wig as she walked back to the tarp. "Best tell them now, they are old enough to understand," she muttered, as she lifted her left foot so her slipper wouldn't get wet by the puddle in front of her.

When she sat down on her hammock, she removed the wig.

The expressions from the girls were either horror; weirded out-ness; and calm, understanding.

Caren spoke first.

"Oh, GOD! ARE YOU, LIKE, A GUY WEARING GIRL CLOTHES?" she shrieked.

Mary said, "Yeah?"

Angel nodded, "Yep."

"EWW! A GUY! Are you gay or something?" asked Caren.

Angel nodded again, thinking what Collins and he would normally be doing right now. Angel smiled at the content.

Jasmine spoke, "Oh, my God, guys. Chill. Angel's fine! Even if she's gay or not, it doesn't matter. What's wrong with you? And doing drag? So what? If Angel want's to be a girl, she can be!"

Mary and Caren gaped at her, and flipped her off, and started pushing Angel, tears running down the drag queen's face.

"Stupid!"

"Gross!"

"I hate you!"

"Gay's are creepy!"

"Guys wearing dresses is wrong."

"Drag Queens freak, like, everyone out, so it should be illegal!"

Bella spoke for the first time, "No, it doesn't. Not me."

"Or me," added Jasmine, her dark face scrunched up in fury.

And then Sally spoke, her straight, long red hair waving in the wind, "Or me, of course," and Sally grabbed the top of her head, and pulled a wig off her head.

"I'm Sally. I didn't know I'd meet another drag queen, especially camp."

* * *

So, yeah. That was Angel's chapter.


	6. Joanne

I hadn't given up on this story. I just had been working on homework (bleh), and other projects, so time for this has been at close to nothing. So, yeah.

* * *

**Joanne**

Joanne walked back from Maureen's little camp, smiling to herself.

"Hey girls!" she said, walking to a small huddle of wide-eyed kids.

A blonde walked out, her hair in braids and said, "I'm hungry."

Joanne forced a smile, "That's fine, i brought you a snack."

The girls swarmed the box of cookies and apples until there was only a small oatmeal-raisin left.

Joanne picked it up, and ate it. It was raw.

The blonde with braids piped up, "Jo-jo! I wanna 'nother cookie!"

Joanne groaned.

A knock on the cabin door shocked Joanne.

Monotonously, Joanne walked to the door and answered it.

"Agh! Oh my God! Joanne!" screeched Maureen, who barged into the room followed by Ariel and Amy.

"What? What?" asked Joanne.

"You set me up to deal with these teenagers!"

"Huh?" Joanne was confused beyond words.

"Ugh! Just-just come outside with us."

They walked outside by the window, and closed the door, unaware of the small faces pressed against the window.

Amy crossed her arms and Ariel raised an eyebrow, her spiky black hair moving ever so slightly in the breeze.

"Maureen? What's up?"

"You put in charge of dealing with these two!"

"I don't get what's wrong."

Maureen sighed and rolled her eyes in a big dramatic way, "Annie and Andrea-"

"Amy and Ariel."

"Right. Whatever. They came and started talking! Talking! I mean-"

"I DON'T FRIGGIN' KNOW HOW TO COME OUT OF THE DAMN CLOSET!" screeched both Amy and Ariel at the same time.

"Eh?"

The teenagers looked at each other. And their faces were utterly confused.

Joanne clapped her hands together, "Well, that saved a lot of time."

The diva pouted, "Pookie! This is so fucking lame. All they do is remind me that we can't have sex for the WHOLE summer!"

A small voice interupted them, "What does sex mean?"

"Oh, shit."

* * *

That's the end of another chapter. And again, sorry I have't updatedfor awhile.


	7. Mimi

Oh, my god. I feel so bad for not updating. I homework, and homework, and homework, and homework, etc. I truly hate school...

* * *

Mimi danced around her tent, softly singing, "La la la..." while her campers were out, fetching the dinner.

She hoped Maureen wasn't too much of a hassle for Joanne. And that Angel was being treated nicely. And that Collins and Roger decided not to pull a shower prank on Mark. But decided against the last one.

Her train of thoughts were interupped by screams of girls.

"Wh-wheres the food?" questioned Mimi.

"We dropped it, I swear there was a ghost! She had dark, curly hair, and was very pale," gasped Jane.

"And big boobs," added Lea, the only one who was calm and sort of amused.

"Oh, god," Mimi sighed and thought of Maureen suddenly.

She glared at the trees, and said, "Maureen Johnson you are going to pay 'cause I'm still hungry." And with that, she stomped off.

* * *

It was darker, Maureen had been yelled at by Joanne, Mimi and her campers were not hungry anymore.

Mimi sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard a beeping noise.

"What was that?" asked Lea.

"Dunno," answered May.

"Oh, shit," gasped Mimi.

"YOU SAID THE S WORD!" shouted May.

"What? Something wrong Mimi?" asked Emily as she proped herself on her bed.

"Yeah," Mimi looked down and cursed herself for forgetting her AZT.

"Damn, can you girls wait for a while? I gotta go ask Roger if I can borrow something," and Mimi ran out into the woods.

When Mimi came back, she was holding a few pills.

Sara eyed her, "Mimi, what are those?" She sounded panicked.

"Pills," Mimi sighed.

May opened her large, hazel eyes, "You-you aren't doing anything illegal, are you?"

Lea came over to Mimi and looked at the small pills and rolled her eyes at May, "Dude, they are AZT pills. She has AIDS."

Mimi swallowed the pills, held out a finger indicating she was going to say something and gasped. The dancer said, "No, I don't had AIDS. Not yet."

"Oooh! So you have HIV!" squirmed Emily. She made a big deal and effort to stay away from Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes and spread herself across the bed.

Lea sat, straight up and asked Mimi, "Um, not to get into anything personal," she said very slowly, "but, um how'd you, em, get it...?"

Mimi raised her eyebrows and said, "Okay, do you guys all understand AIDS and crap? Anyways, it basically kill your immune system and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, so how'd you get it?"

That pissed Mimi off. She glared at the young campers. "I'm a S&M dancer at a strip club. I _used _to do sm-heroin. I either got HIV by having sex with an infected dude, or shared a needle with an infected dude. I'll never know how, but oh well GOOD NIGHT!" and Mimi fell asleep.

* * *

So, yeah. I finally updated. Sorry for the wait...


End file.
